Misunderstanding
by AnimeNinja
Summary: Vaughn was accused of betraying the CIA, and Sydney isn't taking it so well. But did Vaughn really betray the CIA?


       Okay, this is a one shot story that I wrote a LONG time ago. Anyways, I hope you like it. I wrote this based off some rumors last year concerning A Dark Turn, that Vaughn was going to turn evil! I didn't believe it of course, however I felt that it'd be a good story idea. So, here is the one parter story for you! Please R and R! Thanks! ^_~

                             Misunderstanding

            Vaughn sat in the corner of the cell, staring at the red bricks.  He was as stiff as a statue.  His heart was burning, it was being stabbed at with knives.  He destroyed _everything_.  All his dreams, his life, himself.  But most of all, he destroyed Sydney.  This misunderstanding destroyed it all.  He felt like screaming, he felt like dying.  He wanted to die more than anything.  It hurt so much.  He could never describe it.  It was a big misunderstanding.  But she wouldn't forgive him.  Ever.

Flashback 

            Sydney fought the hundreds of urges surging through her body as she approached his cell.  She took a deep breath as she looked in.  His very image pained her, ripped her heart out.  He sat on the floor, his head in his hands.  He slowly looked up at her, his sparkling eyes dying with pain.  She held back her tears.  "Come here."  She said quietly.  Vaughn hesitated before standing up and walking over to the glass.  He looked terrified. He wouldn't look at her.  "Look at me."  She insisted.  He did, and regretted that request

She let out one quick sob.  "You son of a bitch."  She whispered.  Vaughn's hurt on his face, in his eyes, was killing her.  But she wouldn't let that get to her.  "You were the only person I fully trusted.  You were my anchor, from the beginning."  She bit her lip and tears poured onto her face.  "I believed, every word that you said!"  He looked away as her voice was taken over by sobs.  She sniffed and wiped her nose.  Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and swollen.  She took a few quick breaths.  "I once told you, that I wouldn't trade _anything_ to go back and refuse SD-6's offer.  Because if I did, I would have never met you."  She shook her head.  "I changed my mind."  She whispered.  "What you've done to me, is worse than _Sloane._  Worse than my _mother!_"  She yelled with a shaky voice.  "Your name, your face, it's a plague!  It's a curse!  It haunts me!  I shudder at its mention and want to-" She bit her lip as she bunched her hand into a fist.  She let out another sob.  "I thought it wasn't possible to hate anymore than I hate Sloane."  She shook her head, pained.  "I guess I was wrong."  Tears streamed down onto her neck.  Her body shook as she looked at the ground, taking deep breaths.  She very slowly raised her head to look at him.  "I will never forgive you."  Vaughn looked away from her, not being able to take anymore.  Sydney gave him one last look before she quickly left.  Vaughn slide down to the floor, as tears fell onto his face.

End Flashback 

            No, she would never forgive him, never believe him.  That it wasn't true, that he didn't do _any_ of what they thought.  That it was more than a misunderstanding, that he was being set up.  She wouldn't believe it.  He swore to himself, that as soon as he got the chance, he would kill himself.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sydney's pillow was drenched.  Her sheets were balled up in her tightly clenched, red hands.  Her body trembled on the mattress.  She bolted up and screamed as she flung her pillow as hard as she could at the wall.  It smashed against the window and plopped to the floor.  Her tears fell as fast as the beating ran outside.  Then she suddenly jumped off her bed and backed up against the wall, staring at her bed, terrorized.  _He_ had been in that bed with her.  She didn't want to touch it.

Her gaze slowly drifted to the antique pictures frame on her nightstand.  She gritted her teeth as she picked it up and through it across the room.  The glass shattered and the frame bounced off the wall and tumbled onto the floor.  She slapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the _other_ bathroom.  Not the one in her room.  She would never set foot in there again.  _He_ had been in here with her.

She flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth.  She turned on the hot water and splashed her face a few times.  _He _was usually the one to help her in times like this.  When she was having an emotional break down.  Now she had no one.

After they discovered that it was just a huge misunderstanding, she wanted to forgive him so badly.  She tried, but she couldn't.  She knew he didn't deserve this, this emotional torture.  She was suffering as much as he was.  He had kept things from her before, for her safety.  But this was way worse.  He kept this from _everyone._  The CIA took it the wrong way and jumped to conclusions.  For the longest time she wouldn't believe it, not even proof.  And when she finally did, they discover it was all a mistake.  She couldn't forgive that fast, not this.

What he had done hurt her more than what Sloane did, more than her father programming her to be a spy.  More than the fake life with her mother.  It was tearing her up.  She couldn't handle these break downs before and she definitely couldn't handle them now.  But before she had _him, _her anchor, her guardian angel.  And now she had no one.

Her father was trying to help.  Before they discovered the mistake, he had said that he was going to "shoot that man's brains out."  She felt that way at the time.  But even though he felt that way, Jack did all he could for her.  And after they found out the truth, he was still there for her.  He tried to cheer her up, encourage her.  And she was thankful for that.

She wanted to forgive _him._  But right now she couldn't.  If she ever could, it was going to take time.

Her doorbell rang.  She stood up off the bathroom floor and took a deep breath, calming her shaking body.  She wiped away her tears and straightened up, trying to look decent and presentable.  She took another deep breath and opened the door, to find Jack. 

He stood there, looking at her broken image.  Then he stepped forward and pulled her close to him.  She flung her arms around him as she cried.  Jack just held her.  He gently rocked, like he was swaying in the wind.  He had never done this before, but he felt it would help.  And it did.  Sydney slowly pulled back and gave him a watery smile.  "Thank you." She said quietly.  

Jack stepped into her house and closed the door.  He looked at Sydney who looked lost.  "You still haven't forgiven him."  It wasn't a question; it was a statement, a true one.  

Sydney drew in a long breath as she pulled some hair behind her ear.  "I want to, more than anything."  She crossed her arms to stop her hands from shaking.  "But I can't."  She whispered, broken.

"Forgiveness doesn't come easily."  Jack said.  "It will take time, but I believe you will come to forgive him."  Sydney stayed quiet as she stared at the ground.  "You haven't spoken with him since you found out the truth, have you?"

Sydney sadly shook her head.  "No, I only saw him that one time."  Jack looked depressed.  Sydney hesitantly looked up at him as she nervously bit her lip.  "How is he?" 

"He's suffering."  Jack said in reply.  "Far more than you can imagine.  Your condition is nothing compared to his."  Jack paused.  "And that's pretty bad."  Sydney looked back to the ground.  Jack studied her.  "He won't last much longer Sydney."

Her head shot up and her eyes were full of alarm.  "What are you talking about?"  She demanded.

"He loves you, and always has.  What he has done to you is having a bigger effect on him.  The fact that he hurt, the women he loves-" Jack softly shook his head.  "It's killing him.  If something isn't done soon, he will commit suicide."

Sydney's lips slightly parted in shock.  Panic pulsed through her body.  "W-What are we gonna do?"

"There is only one thing that only _you_ can do."  Jack answered.  Sydney already knew what it was, but she was not ready to do it.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Sydney sat at her desk, not able to think.  She hated _him_ for doing what he did.  The CIA might have mistaken it for something bigger, but he still kept it a secret from her.  She didn't understand why he would do any of it.

"Sydney."  She got up and turned around to be face-to-face with Jack.  He held out a slip of paper.  "New discovery."

Sydney grabbed it from his hand and read the information.  She slowly crumpled the paper in her hands.  She hated him.  Again he ruined it for her.  Then the things she said to Vaughn came back to mind.  She felt _terrible._ She wanted to take back everything she said.  Sydney looked at her father with fire of hatred in her yes.  "Sloane set him up."

Jack nodded.  "My only guess is he did it to get to you."

Tears burned her eyes.  She gripped the paper tighter.  Sloane had gotten her, again.  He made her distrust and despise Vaughn.  She hated him, she wanted to kill him.  She wiped away her hot tears.  "Where is he?"  

Jack knew who she meant.  "In his office."  And she was gone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Vaughn almost jumped out of his chair when his door flew open.  The last person he expected to see practically ran in; Sydney.  She closed the door as tears dripped down from her eyes.  She looked so broken and lost.

She slowly walked toward him.  "I-I can't tell you-" She stopped and took a deep breath.  "I can't tell you how _sorry_ I am."  Her lip trembled and a little moan rumbled from her.  "I want to take back-" She squeaked as she gasped for air.  More tears poured down her cheeks.  "I want to take back everything, everything I said!"  She slowly crumbled, her legs giving in.  She slumped against the wall and slide down to the floor.

Vaughn got up from his chair and cautiously walked over to her.  He knelt down in front of her and looked at her.  "Sydney?"  She sucked up sobs and looked at him.  His three worry wrinkle creased his forehead.  He looked like he was going to cry himself.  "I forgive you."  He said softly.

Sydney slowly shook her head.  "How can you forgive so easily?"  She whispered. 

Vaughn sighed.  "Because you had perfect reason to say all that you did.  I was set up, and you believed it."

"That's exactly it Vaughn!"  Sydney blurred out.  "I shouldn't have believed it! I should've known that-that-y-you-" She stopped and took in some quick breaths.  "That you would _never_ do something like that!"  She sobbed as she whispered.  "I should've trusted you!"

Vaughn pulled Sydney close to him.  He squeezed her tighter calming her shaking.  Sydney pulled him as close as she could, making her arms hurt.  But she didn't care.  A tear fell down Vaughn's cheek, and Sydney was crying a downpour.  Sydney quickly pulled away from him and practically lunged at him, slamming her lips on his.  She pushed him down to the floor, kissing him fiercely.  Tears flowed down her face.  Vaughn slightly pushed her away.  "Sydney we-" She cut him off by diving at his lips.  She hardly broke away.  "We shouldn't-" But she cut him off again.  He had to get this out.  So he rolled over, putting her under him.  He kept her pinned to the floor as he pulled away.  He stared at her as he took a moment to get air.  "We shouldn't do this here."

Sydney pulled on him.  "No, I can't wait."

Vaughn tensed his muscles, not letting her pull him back.  "Sydney, we're at the CIA.  Anyone could walk in at any minute."

Since he was so stiff, she pulled herself close to him.  "Then lets go were we can."

Vaughn smiled.  "Okay."  And he kissed her.


End file.
